As a conventional light-emitting device, a device is known that is provided with a cover formed of a synthetic resin mixed with phosphor above a light-emitting diode such that white light is produced by combining a light emitted from the light-emitting diode with a fluorescence emitted from the phosphor which absorbs a portion of the light emitted from light-emitting diode (see e.g., PTL 1).
PTL 1 states that the light-emitting device disclosed in PTL 1 is less likely to cause deterioration due to light or heat from the light-emitting diode so that the light-emitting device can have a long life since the cover formed of a synthetic resin including phosphor is away from the light-emitting diode.